The Shadow
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: "Who are you? And what do you want?" I demanded. It was then that I heard the voice I knew had been there all along. "I'm your shadow." The voiced hissed at me. "And what I want- what I need- is you." I gulped, swallowing what was left of my sanity. DxC (HIATUS)
1. The Looming of A Shadow

_The Shadow_

_Chapter 1_

_The Looming _

_Where there is much light, __the shadow__ is deep__. - __Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

The tip of my pencil dotted the pages of my notebook as I flipped it up and down in frustration. The teacher kept drowning on about something or other about a lesson I had studied before in this area. I felt as if… something was watching me. I didn't exactly know how to feel about this. It had been this way for the past 3 weeks, and I couldn't get past the fact that someone was looking, staring at me. Every time, I looked around, though, there was nothing. I shuddered as a cold chill ran up my arm in my fear.

I then took out my notebook, jotting down my thoughts at this moment. Even by planning to associate with others about their feelings, doing so with one's own feelings gave you more intimacy with your patients.

As it was at the time, I wanted to enter the land of psychology, and be a doctor who helped people copes with one's raw emotion. I needed for my patients to trust me, so I was also trying to convince people I was more experienced than they thought I was. Sometimes they believed me- at others they did not.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling for the class to leave. Sighing, I picked up my Vera Bradley backpack, and swiftly headed out into the dorm hall.

Greenhill University was so huge. It was one of those rather hard colleges to get into, and only people who were focused on psychology, art, and the science. My parents had been so happy when the news came that I was accepted- but not surprised. Every child of the Meeks family was expected to get a good education, a good husband/wife, and at the least, two well-behaved and well-groomed children. It was a lot of expectation to live up to, but so far I was doing perfectly fine with it. I never failed at anything my parents had wanted from me, I always exceeded in what they needed from their youngest child.

My career had been chosen for me when I started to watch Dr. Phil, and began to enjoy the way he used his words and so forth to make people believe he knew exactly what he was talking about. Chloe, my older sister, had encouraged me to start smaller. So I then watched a show which she claimed was her favorite- a humorous little series which was called "Monk." I loved the show, but more over loved the psychiatrist, Dr. Kroger. The way they portrayed his character was the way I wanted to be: loved by my patients and adored by other Doctors.

From then on I had my life goal ahead of me. I planned each day on how I would talk to my patients, what the patients might be like, but soon I learned that there was much more to helping people then responding, 'And how does that make you feel?'

That was how I ended up in the dorm room I was squabbling in now. It was a very nice one; especially considering that it was free thanks the full scholarship that gave it to me. My roommates weren't exactly the best though. Well, at least, one of them was not.

"Gwen?" I smiled flakily at her, gritting my teeth together. I then pointed a manicured nail to the bed which was now occupied with all of Gwen's… what she called sketches and masterpieces. I preferred to refer to them as crap. "This is my bed."

She glanced at me from over the rim of her notebook. "I see that. Now the point, Miss Obvious?" Her sarcastic retort only made my lip curl in disgusted, as if I wasn't already disgusted with her already. The hair was so not… not good! You don't dye your hair, and you definitely don't get tattoos down your arm. Black seemed to be her favorite color, and she always brought her boyfriend, Trent in our dorm. Trent was an okay guy in my book- until he started going out with Gwen.

Forcing the grimace off my face, I weakly bit my lip to hold back a yell. "Well, Gwen, why don't you tell me? Let's asses the problem here." I glanced to my bed, and then back to her. "What's the problem, Gwen?"

Rolling her eyes at me, she stuck her tongue out. "I'll get it, jeez. Just stop going all psychiatrist and spare me!" Gwen's boot trumped across the carpet as she headed towards my bed, then hoisting her stuff to her side of the room. She then turned back to me, a smirk on her face. "Happy?"

"Yup." I responded, not letting myself go any further than that. If I did, I would say something I would soon regret. I plopped down on my now clean bed, taking out some homework for period I found easy. Before I had a chance to start, though, the loud knocking on the door startled me, causing both me and Gwen to look at each other.

We both gave each other a, 'you gonna get that?' look, but it then ended up I who broke and got to open the door. The blonde who entered look at me happily, eyes twinkling. "Hey Courtney." She smiled, making me smile also. Bridgette was my favorite roommate, because she was always so not like Gwen. It was great.

"Hey Gwen." She waved to Gwen, who snorted in response. Bridgette sensed to tension in the room, and slipped in the room gingerly. Heading over to her bed, she unpacked all of her studies from her backpack, then lightly unzipping a smaller pocket. She then turned to me, head held high in hopes of something.

"Courtney?" She tilted her head to the side as she asked for my attention, which I didn't understand, considering I was already looking at her. This was another thing I had noticed on my own about the human mind. We seem to ask for one's attention out of habit, even if attention is already directed towards you. This is ultimately a sign that one wants or desirers something from the person in question. I did my reading.

"Yeah, Bridgette?" The good thing about being a psychologist, or at least studying it, was that you knew how to hide one's emotions. If I had not been taught about this, she probably would have noticed the annoyance in my voice due to her wanting something from me.

She sighed. "I know you're probably really busy with homework and such," she said, implying my previous thoughts to reality. "But would you mind going to drop my car off at the Auto Zone? I can't go thanks to…" She glanced at her homework weakly, "All this."

I almost sighed, but kept it out. "Sure, Bridge. Just give me the keys." I needed to get out of this dorm anyway. I was stuck inside to much, homework and money problems were keeping me from actually living. "Sounds good. I'll probably stop and get some coffee on the way back. Want any?" Yeah, coffee sounded really good at that moment.

"Mind getting me some?" Gwen asked which surprised me. This was possibly the first time we had talked to each other without fighting. "Lots of cream too. Like I always say, I like a little coffee in my cream."

Hesitating to respond, I finally managed to squeak out an 'Okay.' After Bridgette said she didn't want any, I walk out of the dorm with her car keys in hand. Maybe my roommates weren't so bad after all.

Every single step through the hall gave me a large punch in the shoulder, followed by hilarious outburst. I was angry, but didn't show it. Once everyone learned that as a psychiatrist I wanted to be non-violent, they all tried to break me. It wasn't happening today.

I still walked down the long hall with pride, only to be stopped by a giddily laughing Noah. "What?" I asked him, not happy that smarty pants Noah was laughing, presumably at me.

He then touched the back of my shirt, peeling something off. "Just t-this," he managed between a fit of chuckles. I snatched the paper from him, eyes narrowed at the scribbles etched in.

Punch me!

I then tossed the paper to the floor, my previous thoughts of good roommates smashed along with the note.

_Between the conception and the creation__, __between the emotion and the response,__falls __the shadow__"-_ _Joseph Conrad _

**So, yeah… this story is sort of just starting, and I was so mad about posting it! I would like to at least get a little further in The Novelty Called Love and Scribbles, but I couldn't wait! The next chapter will ultimately be the best! Can't wait! R&R!**


	2. The Start Of A Shadow

**Disclaimer: Me no own TDI… Me Sad.**

_The Shadow_

_Chapter 2_

"_The Start of A Shadow"_

_Nothing in the universe can travel at the speed of light, they say, forgetful of the __shadow__'s speed. –Howard Nemerov_

Gwen could forget about her coffee. She could forget about anything from me for a long time.

We were roommates. As that, we should look out for each other, not influence hurtful and humorous remarks towards one another. Even though I was mad- oh, was I angry- I would not stoop to her level. I knew that the only reason she was so mean and rude was to cover up that she didn't exactly know who she was supposed to be. I knew these things, after studying them for over a year now. Gwen wasn't going to get on my nerves- I wouldn't allow it. I would show her that I could read her like a book. She wasn't going to make me give up.

Bridgette's keys had a bunch of little knick-knacks on them, most given to her by Geoff. Geoff was a kind guy, even if he wasn't the shiniest spork in the dishwasher. One of the charms stood out for me, a small one that said Newport Aquarium across it, and had a small aquatic design formed. It amazed me that they had traveled so far- from Ontario to Cincinnati. I had never had the time to travel far, except for the one summer my parents and I went to Disney World, and I had been seven then. Mickey and Minnie Mouse weren't as appealing as they used to be.

The sky was the lightest tint of orange, so I supposed that I needed to hurry up if I wanted to get back before dark. Then a thought occurred to me: did I really want to go back? Did I really feel like being comforted by the punch me signs on my back, the insults, the sarcasm? I should waste as much time as possible _away _from that dorm. I had no curfew- and Bridgette could wait to get her car keys back.

In my complicated thoughts, I didn't notice the tall figure in front of me until we bumped into one another. "Oh!" I stuttered out, shocked at the impact. I then fell back, my hand flailing through midair. I then gained sense of my surroundings, and I felt a severe pain in my rear end. I rubbed my head, where a ringing had produced in my ears. "Ugh…"

I then noticed that there had been something I knocked into. What had it been? Looking up, I spotted the object and realized that something was a _someone_. A someone that made me grimace. "Hey Justin."

Justin's perfect features shined in the rimmed perfection of the sun, his qualities sculpted like a god. Even with his beauty surrounding me, I felt no physical attraction. The attraction had left about two months before. "Courtney!" Justin said, showing his perfect white teeth. He put out a hand. "Haven't seen you in a while. Definitely not as much as I want to."

Courtney smiled weakly. "But I think I've seen enough of you." My smile faded into annoyance as I pushed away his hand and began walking again. I was half-way into a sprint, my legs galloping quickly over the concrete. Actually, I had seen way too much of him.

"Listen, Courtney," His sigh was straight from a movie, with the exact same amount of pressure and loneliness put into it. He was a convincing little rat. "I'm so sorry that we broke up. I don't like her anymore, you know. I only care about you." His words were so sincere, I almost believed it. His puppy dog eyes were a slick blue, icy almost.

But just like that, I was out of it. "Should've thought about that earlier Justin. Because, to tell you the truth, I don't care about you." In a second, his icy blue eyes melted away in rage.

"Fine." He said, walking away effortlessly.

I sighed in relief, glad he was gone. But I spoke too soon, as the memories came flooding back like a storm.

I could almost remember when he first asked me out. I felt so weird that day, in an okay way, though. Justin, the cutest guy who went here- asked me out! People who I had never met before spoke to me; people who I had never hung out with sat by me all the time. I was invited to every single party in that first semester. And I had fun. But then, I heard a rumor. "Did you see Justin with Heather last week?"

I didn't believe it at first- I didn't want too. I didn't want to know that the hot guy, my boyfriend, had left me for another. But then it was right there in my face, or should I say in Heathers, considering his lips were all over hers?

That's when I broke it off, and told him we were over. It had already been over really. I never really liked him, but the kicks were great. I would never admit this to anyone though: I didn't want to seem that bad of a person.

For some weird reason, he had wanted me back. He had never left me alone, and always asked me out again. The terrible thing was that I didn't feel guilty. I thought that once you had been in love, you should always want the other person back, a least a little. But then again, I never was in love. Or was I?

I couldn't tell you, because I didn't really know what love was. Love was something my parents had never really given me. Love had been cheated on me many times before. Love definitely wasn't in between my roommates and I. What the hell was love? And why did I even care?

I finally managed to get to the parking lot, to see Bridgette's blue convertible sitting on the second floor of the huge garage. It reminded of Barbie's car, but way nicer. Right now, my car had just died on me on the highway, so it had been a little bit since I had driven. I always had my eyes out on new cars now, actually paying attention to Toyota commercials and crap like that.

Rummaging around in my purse, I found what I had been looking for: car keys. Fidgeting with them, they then dropped from my hands at the sight of what I saw next.

In the corner of the garage, a slick black car sat peacefully. It was one of those I had seen on TV, one of the nicer, much more expensive cars. Another fact- it was the car I actually** wanted**. In the same color, too. I bit my lip, looking around mischievously, like a child stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Smiling, I tiptoed to the car.

It was so beautiful. The mirrors were wonderful, and the wheels- oh, the wheels! They looked like ones off of the Bat-mobile, which, I actually did like.

It then occurred to me that I had never seen this car around school before. It may have been a new student, or a parent visiting. That was highly unlikely, though, considering it was already January. I didn't really think much of it though- it didn't really matter to me.

The side door had a little symbol on it- which appeared to be a skull of some sort. _How immature._

As I looked to the windows, I noticed they had a dark tint to them. I didn't remember that on the commercial. Whoever owned the vehicle must have bought them like that.

I yelped and jumped back as the headlights blinked from the car, and gulped a long breath of air to get my balance back. I looked back to the car- and covered my mouth, which was ready for a scream. In the windows- piercing at me were two blue eyes, peering through me like ice.

They were more of a teal actually, planted on me. I couldn't see anything but the eyes. And, even though I could not see their expression, by the way the persons eyes were angled upward, they appeared to be… smirking?

And then the car zoomed off, out of the garage floor so fast I didn't have time to blink. Standing there in shock, I slowly let what had just happened sink in.

Whoever that was had been staring at me, and for almost five minutes. What weirdo did that? And then, like I had said before, I had never seen this car here. Who was that? And why had they not informed me to step back from the car in the first place?

It couldn't have been a parent. Why would a parent be that mysterious? Why would parents have skull on the side door? And it could not be a student. Nobody goofed off that much, especially not with me, someone who could rip you to shreds. So this person was not known.

I couldn't help but shiver a bit.

Shaking my head, I brushed it off my shoulder. I had something to do, and there was no way that I, a psychiatrist, was going to run back to Goth girl and surfer chick and scream and cry my eyeballs out. It was a coincidence, and Bridgette had a car that needed fixing. I would probably never see that car again anyways. It was probably just some prankster or something, thinking that whole time about ways to scare the crap out of me. Yeah, that's it.

Still, the whole ride to the Auto Zone, my eyes flickered to the rearview mirror every two seconds, and every stop gained each black car a short stare, as to check that none of these people were my new little friend. They never were.

And even though this should have made me feel better, it made me feel even worse. When you can't see your enemy and it can see, it's worse than staring the villain in the face.

Because you never know when they're going to pounce.

***

Although I had dropped Gwen's coffee request, I was still for getting some for me. As I said earlier, she could forget about anything from me for a long time.

The Star Bucks was the only place I had a gift card too, so Dunkin Donuts, even though I preferred them, wasn't a choice. Since I had no car, and was in no hurry, I was free. So the coffee place being about five blocks away wasn't a problem.

A kid who I recognized from Greenhill was my server. His name tag announced that his name was Cody, but looking at him, I could have sworn he was named Caleb. That's what I had called him for the past semester. Was I saying his name wrong all along? Maybe that would explain those annoyed looks he shot at me sometimes.

Asking for a coffee, as black as they came, I silently waited at the counter. Putting my shoulders on the counter, I gazed out the glass doors of the shop. I gasped in horror at what I saw next.

The Bat-Mobile car, parked on the other side of the street, was glaring at me as if it had eyes. I wanted to believe it wasn't the same one- but the tinted windows, the skull- they were there. I shuddered, turning back to the counter, tapping my foot impatiently for Cody to come back.

He came to me with the coffee, and I wiped some of the sweat off my forehead. I decided to sit in the shop to finish my coffee. Cody then came back, and announced that they were closing in a few minutes. I dumped my coffee, still half full, and reluctantly walked out of the shop.

I sighed in relief when I realized the car was not there anymore. Maybe it was never there at all. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. Shaking it off, I walked down the five blocks calmly.

Then I looked around, and saw the car. It was right on the sidewalk I had to go to on to get back. I wasn't doing it. Not today. I wasn't going to risk my life. I had too much to live for.

Deciding to take an alley as a shortcut, I quickly turned to corner, only to be frightened again. I could hear something. And it was above me, somewhere. And I was in the middle of this alley. There was no escape. Was I going insane?

Suddenly, instead of being scared, I was… angry! How dare someone do this- to me! I was annoyed. They were making a fool of me, and enjoying it. "Stop it!" I yelled. "At least let me know I'm not crazy! Let me know you're here!"

It was quiet. Whatever noise had been there had stopped. And then, a small piece of paper floated down. I caught it, and unraveled it. I gulped a little when I saw the neat words aligned on the paper:

I'm here. I don't want to hurt you. Or scare you. So don't be.

I blinked at the paper, and I could feel tears welling up. I wasn't crazy. I wasn't wrong before. Even if the words were meant to comfort me, they didn't. It just proved my point. It proved I was right- I wasn't alone. Someone was watching me.

Another sheet of paper came down, but this time I didn't pick it up until it hit the ground.

Meet me here. Tomorrow. Same time. I promise I won't hurt you.

No. I wouldn't meet this person. Never. The pieces of paper still in my hands, I ran. I ran faster than I ever had before.

When I got back to the dorm, I didn't talk to Gwen or Bridgette. They were asleep anyway. I should have said something. Woken them up, called the police. But I didn't. I didn't do what the normal, sane person would do. Instead I lay down in bed, thinking all this over.

And somehow- I can't even remember- I came up with the conclusion of going back. Of meeting this person again. Curiosity killed the cat.

But not the psychiatrist.

**I'm sorry it took so long to put this out. I'll try to get the third chapter out as fast as possible- be happy, it's in Duncan's POV!**

**R&R!**


	3. The Past of A Shadow

**Okay, just for you to know- the beginning and end are in a mystery persons POV, with the middle being Duncan's. I have finished reading 'The Book Thief'. I have decided that maybe this story would go good with a little bit like that.**

**I was planning on having a mystery character for a long time now- I just have not announced it until now. Cool, huh? Yes, I'm glad you agreed.**

**So without further ado, here is 'The Shadow, Chapter 3.'**

…

The Shadow

Chapter 3

The Past of a Shadow

"Follow thy fair sun, unhappy shadow."- Thomas Campion

My name is not needed, my identity a minor. I'm just your simple story teller, who set out to find out about what he witnessed.

All stories have a beginning. As all life has a start, this tale must have one too. But I want you to know one little detail- this isn't a story. It's a crime- a shameful waste of your time.

It's not much, just a tiny one really. With a few small characters as well:

-A man who had everything and nothing

-A very curious Goth

-A gorgeous boy with a heart of black

-Two crazy fraternity boys

-A surfer who saw more than waves

-And a girl who mattered to someone more than here and beyond.

I never really did care for popularity. Yet whenever I recall this story all eyes are on me, all ears open to my voice. So here is my chance to grab your attention, to show off.

This crime is within its self. It's a scary one- a romance, and a melancholy.

***

I saw the shadow five times.

***

The cold floor felt like ice against my skin, yet I couldn't manage a shiver. Much too used to the feeling, it was the warmest I would be all night. The new kid wasn't as familiar with the temperature in here. His whole body shook beneath the orange jump suit, his teeth beginning to chatter. He whispered, "Don't they ever turn up the heat in here?"

I sighed. "They never do, kid. They never will." In other words, get used to it, you idiot. My mind drifted back to what used to be, when I was warm, when I was free. When I was sad. When I was lonely, just as I was in here.

I wanted to have a family when I grew up. To get married, be a husband. I wanted to be a Dad.

At age twenty now, as rich I could be, standing here in jail for drug smuggling, I had yet to get anything that I wanted.

Key's rattled as the guard stomped down the cell hall. To my surprise, he stopped at my cell. "Are you Duncan?" He said roughly, his voice husky. All I could manage was a nod. "How does a rich man like you end up in here? Why do you wanna waste your life on something so stupid?"

I continued to shake my head, except this time from side to side.

He clicked his tongue. "You're free to go."

I wasn't happy as I threw on my old clothes, walked out the cell door, filed down the street. I had been in there for almost a year. What was I supposed to do now? Where was I supposed to start again? I had left off from my first year of college- and now I wasn't even enrolled anymore.

Of course, with the boatload of money I had, I did have a place to stay. A place, but nothing to do. I looked around as if shying for something to occupy the load of free time I had.

One of my old buddies from high school had been able to get me a job at his uncle's mechanic shop down in a small town called Greenhill. No, it was not going to make me money- but that wasn't the point. I needed something to make me feel as if life was worth living again.

Life could have gone on a year ago- but I was sad. It seemed better to stay in jail than stay in a mansion with no one and live a melancholic life.

Things went on, I went on with them. Then the day came.

My Mohawk had been fairly messy that day. The day when I wore my black jacket to cover to my crazy hair.

The day I saw her.

It had started out fairly normal, I went to work, repaired a few cars. I was working on someone's old Buick, under the hood. Then something pulled in, actually, was pushed in from behind by two men, a small silver Saturn. I hadn't seen one of those in a while.

Then someone popped out of the driver's seat. It was a girl.

Her onyx eyes were filled with worry, her freckles scrunched up in her frown. She looked at the car, her eyebrows furrowing. "Can you repair it?" She was biting her lip so hard it looked as if it would bleed.

Frank shook his head. "I'm sorry Ms. Meeks- this car is done for. It actually went a little longer than I thought it would."

Ms. Meeks. Not Mrs. Just Ms. For some reason- I felt good about this.

"Do you have any suggestions?" She looked at the car as if it was scrap metal. Crap, she had gotten over that fast. "I mean, I know this car wouldn't have been good in a wreck. I just used it to the get back and forth from my dorm. But now that I have a job…" So she was in college. Had a dorm room. And also had a job.

Frank nodded as he grinned widely. "Any of those safe one's you see on the commercials, sweetie." The gray haired man then noticed the cocking of her brow and stopped smiling. "Um, just give me a call when you think you might have found one you wanted."

"Why don't you just call me when you've found one that you think I might want?" She swiped out a small piece of paper which appeared to be no larger than a sticky note. "My card."

Frank cocked his head to the side. "Courtney Meeks- Psychiatrist? Ms. Meeks- I'll have you know that I'm in no need of that type of help." He put a finger to his head.

She sighed. "Of course you don't…" Gazing at his name tag, she went back to his face to smile brightly, "Frank, but I need you to call that number as to help me." She turned and walked back outside. Then she was gone.

Frank shook his head. He turned to me. "Will you take this car to the scrap yard Duncan? And throw out this card too- no way will I be calling it anytime soon." He flicked the card my way, and I struggled to catch it.

It was a lovely card. It had blue edging with a white center. On it was a name, a number, an address.

She was pretty. She was smart. And pretty sassy.

I thought about what I wanted. About what I dreamed for. I knew she was perfect. I didn't care if I didn't know her- I would know her. I would learn everything about her, and I was crazy. I was going insane. This could be the answer. My boredom done with. My life restored.

And so it was the start. Of an obsession.

Of a Shadow.

***

Do you actually believe in yourself? Actually feel as if you can succeed in life? Well, at the time, I would suggest that you stop it. Because believing is for people who actually have something to believe in, and once you lose everything, there's nothing to believe anymore. All you do is want. All you want is what you don't have. What you possibly can't have.

This was probably the reason I was sitting patiently in my seventh car. My favorite, and, after watching for a few weeks, I suspected it to be hers.

I wonder sometimes about what I'm doing. If I'm doing the right thing. My mind flickered many times to the idea of turning the vehicle on and riding away. I never get father than that. Once I set my mind to something, I do it. And I finish it.

The steps quietly tromped on the metallic stairwell, revealing the object of my obsession herself. Her face was a bit scrunched up, eyes red. Sleep was needed, although she didn't know. Handbag opened, she rifled through for a moment. I felt my eyebrows furrow. When was she going to go? To leave, so I could follow her?

Drop went the keys, to me went her eyes. Had she seen me? Through these windows? Not possible. Her legs pranced over to the car, eyes roaming in a child like way. Then I got it- she was looking at the vehicle.

Her hands behind her, as if instinct, her eyes out. Wide onyx traveled across the car in amazement. She kept on for about five minutes, while I admired every feature from inside. The curiosity in her large black orbs. Then sophistication she held herself high with even when no one was looking. The beauty she walked about with, and the oblivious stare she gave me which let me know she had not yet seen me.

Her glance went to the side of the car, probably noticing the skull. I chuckled softly when I saw her nose scrunch at this. I could just imagine what was going through her mind. _How immature, _she would think. Glad you like it, Courtney.

Then she looked at the windows. She stared in an intent way that apparently caused me to think she had spotted me. I put my hands on the wheel, and, not wanting to startle her with the horn- I blinked the headlights a few times. She yelped- a sound which made even me cringed- and put a hand to her mouth, as to stop from shouting.

As she looked back at the car, I realized she possibly hadn't seen me. She possibly had only been looking at the windows. The surprised look on her face amused me. I couldn't help but smirk. Could she see me now? I hoped. I wanted her to see me- but yet wanted to stay hidden.

In an attempt to keep myself unidentified, I was off. I started the car and zoomed, seeing her appalled face in the rearview mirror.

And now she was scared. Now she had a reason to worry.

Now I had a reason to be even more careful.

***

This was only his first mistake of many.

And, most definitely, not the worst.

No, the worst was far, but oh-so close.

_A human being is only breath and shadow. - Unknown_

…

**Yes! I got it out! **

**This person, telling a story at the beginning and end, who are they?**

**And now, we have a piece of Duncan's thought! Finally!**

**And now, I leave you wanting more, my dear friends.**

**R&R… the next chapter is no confirmation! If you have idea who the person may be, say it! If you have any suggestions on the story, tell them!**


	4. The Revealing of A Shadow

_The Shadow_

_Chapter 4: The Revealing Of a Shadow_

_To light a candle is to cast a __shadow. –Ursula Le Guin_

_I'm here._

_I don't want to hurt you. Or scare you._

_So don't be._

_Be._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep!_

_BEEP!_

"God damn!" I slammed the sleep button furiously, shifting from my sleep uncomfortably, the words still going through my mind. _I'm here. _

Whatever it was, it was here. It was there. I wasn't crazy- I was being watched. Looking out the window of my dorm, I quickly glazed over the campus, eyes sharp and beady. It could be **anyone. **I never took the time to think about everyone here- if they stared at me too long, if they brushed me in the halls and stood still half a second more than anyone else.

_I'm here._

Though, I admit, I was scared, I couldn't bring myself to feel as if I was in trouble. Instead, I felt… eager, actually. Like I wanted to go. Then there was the big part of me that confirmed I either had to change my mind, or I was insane. Suicidal, waiting for my death wish.

I changed quickly and grabbed my bag effortlessly. I couldn't really… feel anything. Walking through the halls of the dorms, it's as if I wasn't touched. I knew that people were bumping into me, papers briskly floating across my skin. But nothing felt… like a feeling. It was as if I was monotone, but in a much different sense.

Mr. Allen, my psychology teacher, was late to class that day, as always. He got through the lesson, but his eyes didn't glaze over the class as usual. Today they were on me. I panicked.

_What if Mr. Allen is… it? _I chewed on my pencil for the rest of the period. Scared stiff, I tried to walk out the room as soon as the bell rang. A cold hand gripped my shoulder half-way out the door, and I was close to fainting.

"Courtney?" I turned towards my teacher, eyes wary.

He looked the same as always, blue eyes cloudy, shirt ruffled, hair messed up with probably his hand. I suspected that his wife probably tried to make it nice, while he just screwed it up yet again (suspicion was my best friend- you needed it when you were a psychologist.). A normal teacher, trying to live a normal life.

But was he something more? Was he a stalker?

"Yeah, Mr. Allen?" I croaked nervously, voice cracking.

He bit his lip. "Are you okay? I thought you looked a little nervous today."

Damn, did he hit the hammer right on the nail. "Nervous how?" I asked, still a bit apprehensive.

"Nervous in the way that you weren't tapping your pencil as you usually do every day, but biting it instead." He glanced down at the pencil in my hand, examining the many teeth marks across it.

I laughed weakly, chewing my lip furiously. _Stupid psychologist, noticing everything. _"Yeah… a little…in a way… you know." I was mad- this was my teacher. Why would he do anything? He's a psychologist, and it's his job to solve problems. That's why he had such curiosity in me before.

_Maybe he could help._

_No. Wait. Don't spill your guts out._

_I won't spill my guts. I'll just spill enough for him to tell me how to make it better._

"I'm nervous because, the other day, I met someone..." All of a sudden my mouth went dry. _Say something. _"Um…" _Okay… this time, say something smart. _I licked my lips. _How to say this, how to say this. _"…Who needs a little help. They really want something. Really badly, apparently." Talk about smart. Didn't I just say I wasn't going to spill my guts? If I didn't shut up, he would know everything soon.

Mr. Allen raised a brow. "What is it that he wants?" One of the bad things about Mr. Allen- he didn't take bull shit. He wanted facts. Sometimes it was hard to believe he had any patience. At least with anyone other than himself. If I admitted it to myself, I have wanted to slap him about eight times in the last month. That was how horrible it was- how angry he made me.

I sighed, and continued. "I…" Realization came over me. "How do you know it's a _he_?" My suspicion came back, and I accidently bit my tongue in horror. The blood seeped in my mouth, but I kept biting. I didn't want it to be him. I didn't want it to be anyone I saw on a regular basis. It would ruin the perfect image I had- what if I was the next girl on the back of the milk carton? _Good God, what if it is him?! _Here I was, telling someone who could quite possibly be a stalker, quite possibly wanting to kill me, about how afraid I was of them. _Crap, crap, crap!_

"I didn't. I just suspected you meant a guy, because it may have something to do with a relationship." He looked so sincere. So trustworthy.

My tense shoulders loosened, and my eyes grew softer. _Thank god. _His excuse was so calm, so perfect, it couldn't possibly be him. But I still had an inching suspicion, crawling up my neck. I shook it off.

Remembering the original question, I quickly tensed again. "I… don't know what _they _want. But they need me for something." Before I could help it, I slipped. "I think they may have a problem."

The brown haired teacher's eye's lowered. "A problem?" It was his turn to give me a look of suspicion. I opened my mouth quickly to cover up my original answer, but he kept going. "Are you not a psychologist? Is it not your job to solve problems?"

My eye twitched slowly. This is why I hated- I mean, didn't always enjoy Mr. Allen's company. I didn't like the sense he made. I didn't like how everything he just said was so right- but could quite possibly lead me into something so wrong. A stalker? Help them? The whole question was with what? I had no idea what this person needed. Money? Sex? Or were they just in it for the thrill? Quite possibly, they were insane. "I guess…"

He sighed at me, eyes narrowed. "Courtney, if you actually want to make a difference, start with your own problems. Solve them. And then maybe you'll get somewhere. And then again, maybe you'll lose the urge and not do it. Seeing how you refuse to acknowledge the fact that you're supposed to help people, it wouldn't be a surprise." He walked back into his classroom, looking at me with shame.

I felt my face go red. _What?! _He couldn't talk to me like that! I was Courtney Meeks! I was going to be famous. And I would be famous. Famous for helping an insane stalker get out of whatever stupid hole he was in.

As I stared back into the room at Mr. Allen's class room, I almost- _almost- _went back in and smack talked him. _Or just plain smack him._ I was reminded of the girl Lashawnna, whom I had third period with. She was always talking about smacking people. Whenever I talked about my feelings of aggression, she would always say something to make me smile- "_Girl, be yourself, not your color. Unless they start getting crazy. You can be a sister then."_

But I couldn't smack him. I didn't have the nerve. I was practically biting my nails in frustration. _Stupid pledge to be non-violent. Stupid psychology teacher. Damn you all._

Sailing through the crowds of people, I didn't dare look back. I might just lose the urge to this, and be just as shameful as Mr. Allen saw me to be. Which I would not! I was going to do this. I would be successful. Even more than Chloe, than Charlie, than Candace, than Cody, than Casey, than Caleb, than Conner, even Cleo! Forget all my stupid brothers and sisters- forget mom and dad almost forgetting my name. I- _Courtney- _would be the best. I would show them all up. I would help a stalker become sane again.

Watch out Mr. Allen.

Because Dr. Phil- you're going down.

***

The road was damp that day, as was the air that hung around. It was thick and humid, and the sky was colorless. It wasn't that much longer from the alley.

I decided to list the pros and cons. It's what I always did before making a huge decision.

First: This is a stalker. They could kill me, rape me, or do something even worse. That was a con.

Second: Think of how famous I would be, helping someone get over their insanity. I would be the next psychologist with a talk show, and people would buy my monthly magazine and read all the books I had to help, with titles such as 'Life as I see it', or something stupid like, 'Live to the fullest!' Definite pro right there.

Third: What if going to this person made it worse? What if they're life really is as screw up as they may see it, and I can't fix it? Big con.

Forth: I was a psychologist. No matter if it gain me fame or not, had I not said that I would help people- anyone who was in need? It was a pro.

So it was a tie. It was a risk. I sighed as I turned into the alley way.

I gulped a bit. I hadn't imagined it being this dark, or this quiet. Silence scared me, since I had never really been around it. At home, I had always heard the coffee maker pouring, or the computer turning on, or the TV playing the local news. Even at night I could still hear my brothers, Charlie and Conner, playing Halo 3, trying to be quiet so mom and dad wouldn't hear them.

But it was deathly quiet here. You could hear a pen drop.

I heard footsteps coming, and I turned to see no one. "Who's there?" _Oh my god. You just made yourself a target. _Saying 'Who's there'- the oldest line in the book. The blonde girl always says it in horror films right before she's… well… gone.

I saw a dark figure walking around, circling me. I tried to run away, but my knees were so weak. My legs wouldn't move. I was frozen with fear, and it kept getting closer. "Who are you? And what do you want?" I demanded. I didn't like these games. I didn't like feeling stupid. I was supposed to be in control of myself at all times. But they were in control, not me. I had to grasp this situation.

It was then that I heard the voice I knew had been there all along. "I'm your shadow." The voiced hissed at me. It was most definitely male, being too deep and thick for a woman. "And what I want- what I need- is you." I gulped, swallowing what was left of my sanity.

The tears were running hot down my face now. I was going to die now. I was going to die painfully, and I had so much I could do in life. I was going to go so far. "Please, don't hurt me." I begged between chocked sobs. "Please." My voice was cracking, and I shook my head. _This isn't being in control. I shouldn't have come here._

I waited for something to happen. But nothing did. I must have sat there for two minutes, my eyes shut tight. But when I opened them, all I saw was the figure, standing over me.

"You think I want to hurt you?" He said. He looked in my eyes now- and I saw it! They were teal and large and they were just like the ones the other day! The one in the car with the bat mobile tires. His face was in the light now, and I noticed several things.

One: He looked sad. And hurt.

Two: He didn't look like a murderer. He looked my age.

Three: He was gorgeous.

I had always imagined this stalker person being ugly. But, even with that hoodie over his head, he was hot. His teal eyes held onto mine. Every part of his face looked chiseled, as if hard as stone. Yet his skin looked soft to the touch, a glow coming off his light skin. "I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want you to be scared." He said, not looking at me anymore.

I stared at him for a minute, watching him closely. He stood so still, as if lost in thought. "Well then, what do you want from me?" I whispered. It began to rain, but I still stood there, watching him.

He quickly turned to me, eyes sharp. Whispering as I did before, he spoke. "To be wanted." He ran off. Out of the alley, with my eyes following him. I looked down, watching the rain drops fall, and suddenly, I felt lonely. I looked around the alley, but he hadn't come back. I saw something dark sitting on the ground though.

Walking over to it, I saw it was an umbrella. On it was a note:

_For you, Princess._

_-The Shadow_

And for some weird reason, I smiled.

_The shadow__owes its birth to light. –John Gay_

*******

**Oh my gosh, I finally got that out! The reason it took so long is because I wrote it, then I accidently deleted it. So I was pissed at myself for a while, and couldn't write it. But here it is, and I think this copy is way better than what I had before, if I do say so myself.**

**R&R!**


	5. The Runaway of A Shadow

_The Shadow_

_Chapter 5_

_The Runaway of a Shadow_

For the rest of the week, I felt a bit happy with myself. I was going to be a success. Every time I took my seat in Mr. Allen's class, I just smirked the entire class period. I was going to show his ass.

But it did feel eerily creepy. It was weird, knowing that someone was watching you. I just made sure to change in the bathroom now.

As weird as it all was though, I couldn't explain it- I wanted to see him again. I felt a bit down over that week. I got no notes, which made me wonder what he was up to. How am I supposed to do what psychologist do if I didn't even know his name, though?

But I had bigger things to worry about.

"How am I supposed to get to work tomorrow?" It was going to be my first day working at Starbucks and I had no way of transportation. My stupid car, which had broken down on me about a month ago, wasn't available. "Hey, can you drive me, Bridge?"

She shook her head. "My car is still in the shop."

"Still?" I questioned. I had taken it to the AutoZone almost a week ago.

She shrugged. "It's a bigger problem than they thought." She smiled at me. "You can ride the subway with Gwen though." Her blonde hair swayed as she averted from my gaze, obviously knowing exactly what my response would be.

"The subway?" _And with Gwen? _I wanted to add. As if it wasn't already bad enough. But Gwen was in the room. And Bridgette kind of hated it when I was mean to her.

But I'm pretty sure Bridgette could already read my mind. The scowl I shot at Gwen was a bit convincing that I wasn't all too ecstatic about going somewhere with _her_.

Bridgette sighed, looking from Gwen, who was sketching quietly on her bed, to me. "You guys are going to be in the same room for a while. You ought to get to know each better. It's healthy." Oh it's healthy alright. Healthy for me to want to harm Gwen bodily. That's not HEALTHY.

But I sighed, looking over at Gwen. Bridgette put it the way a psychologist couldn't refuse- the good way. I scowled at Gwen, who grimaced at me in response. From over her sketch pad, she mumbled, "I'm not exactly giddy about it either, lard butt. Get over yourself." Her black eyes watched me carefully, as if expecting an outburst.

I kept my cool though, my pupil's cold and shooting daggers at her. I mouthed the words 'I hate you' to her. She blew a raspberry in response.

Tomorrow was gonna be a long, long day.

{~}

"Would you get out of the shower already?" I yelled for the umpteenth time. "Some of us are going to be late for work." _Some of us actually have a goddamn job to get to, and not just running over to see their stupid guitar playing boyfriend. Gosh!_

Gwen slammed the door open, walking out fully dressed. "Come on, little hothead, let's get a move on," she announced, walking out the dorm room door, her black skirt flinging behind her. I stuck my tongue out in distaste at her choice in color (which never changed), but followed her anyway.

It was a bright day, but I couldn't feel any darker (maybe Gwen was wearing off on me). I was mad at everything- Bridgette, Gwen, my 'stalker', but most of all that stupid auto sales guy. He apparently couldn't fix Bridgette's car, nor dial my number to notify me about any new vehicles I may want. I didn't give away those tiny business cards just for the hell of it!

Walking down the street with Gwen was awkward, the air still and dry. The streets were bare except for the occasional worker, hobo, or random trash floating here and there. We had nothing to talk about, nothing to say. It was one of the only times I've ever been speechless. And let me tell you, being speechless, for me? That's wrong.

Finally, Gwen spoke. "You got home late the other night."

I froze, my heart stopping, as the wind was knocked out of my chest. _What? _Someone knew I got home late? I could have sworn everyone was asleep. I started walking again, slowly. "What's it t-to you?" I said, trying to sound stubborn and not nervous, although I totally failed at it.

She rolled her eyes, shrugging. "Well, I don't know. You came home _without my coffee. _You came home at _one in the morning. _And you came home **crying.**"

I put my hands deep down in my pockets. She had heard me crying? Out of everyone- Gwen had heard me crying? She was probable going to make some rude comment- _I thought psychologists never cried! Guess you're not that good at it, huh? _"It was nothing."

"It was something." She protested her eyes sharp. "And I want to know what. You can't lie Courtney- something's going on. You've been quiet all week, nervous, and you always act like someone's watching you. I know you've started changing in the bathroom." God, she had even noticed THAT? "What's wrong?"

I didn't understand her. She called me an ass, and then asked, as if she even cared, if I was okay. I hated her. God, I hated her. How did she make herself sound so sincere? "It's nothing."

"Courtney-"

"It's nothing!" I turned towards her, tears staining my cheeks. "It's none of you business if it is something, either. It's nothing." I felt overwhelmed. Finally all of this was crashing down on me- someone was watching me and people could see it- and if Gwen could, then probably everyone could. Everyone knew I was upset and I hated it. I hated crying and not being strong and being so scared of everything. I hated it. I hated her. And I hated not knowing what was going to happen with this strange person.

She looked stunned at my tears, and nodded her head. "Alright," She said quietly. "It's nothing." She turned away from me.

I breathed in and out, glad she let it go. She shouldn't worry- it had nothing to do with her. It had nothing to do with her, or with Bridgette. They didn't need to know, and they definitely, most definitely, didn't need to worry.

With me, though, it wasn't so easy because for my problem- and it was a fact- it was about me.

It was obsessed with me.

{~}

Once I found the stop I should take to get closest to Starbucks, Gwen and I trailed through the many people to get to our stop. I had only been on a subway when I was little and went on my first field trip to the U.S. in Washington D.C. A few days after that the tram had a horrible crash. I had nightmares about staying for a few more days and being involved in the crash. I didn't feel as scared as I was before, though I shivered a bit.

Gwen and I trailed onto the subway, both of us finding seats. She found one on one side of the isle, me on the other. Although it was Gwen, I was glad that someone I knew was with me.

Newspapers flew around the tram as it sped up, faster and faster. We stopped, and some people got off, letting other people in. Someone took the seat beside me. I thought nothing of it until- "Hey, Princess."

I jumped. I stared at the person beside me. He was wearing normal enough clothes-a still, that same hoodie, that same smirk. In the light, now, I saw just how much better he looked. He was stunning. "Hi Stranger." I said. I had no idea how good it would feel to see him.

He smiled softly. "We need to… we need to meet someplace."

My smile fell. "Why-why-" I started chocking on my words. "How come this can't just be normal?" I really did want to know. He seemed normal enough- why keep with all the oddness of the situation?

His face went serious. "Because, well, I just figured something out about you." He didn't meet my eyes. "You're in danger. Really, really, bad danger." He suddenly looked… angry. Then the subway swept to another stop. "Come on, walk with me."

I didn't understand what he meant, but this was my stop. So I got up, walking to the door while not taking my eyes off of him as he walked with me. "Courtney?"

Ugh. I forgot about her. "What?" I said to Gwen, annoyed.

Gwen looked my shadow, who wasn't looking at her face. "Who is that guy?" She tried to tilt her head to look at him, and I stepped away from her.

"He's nobody!" I said, the guilt pouring out of my voice. I was starting to feel guilty for lying to Gwen. "I have to go."

I pulled him out with me, and he gripped my hand. As we stood in the trail of people, he brought his face up to my ear. "You're so beautiful. I can't… I can't tell you much." Then, as we stood in the big flock of people, he brought his face to the front of mine, and took my cheeks in his hands, crushing my face into his. I almost fainted as my brain registered what was happening- he was kissing me! He was KISSING ME!

And I was kissing him back.

It was one of the greatest kisses I've ever had. But as his tongue grazed my lower lip, he stopped. "I'm so sorry." I felt the heat leave my face. I opened my eyes. I saw him. And he was far away now. He was running.

I started stuttering. "HEY!" I called, running after him. I rushed through the crowd of people, shouting the entire time.

But it was no use. He was gone.

{~}

I got to the Star Bucks, let down and pissed. How could he just… leave me?

I shook it from my mind and walked in. I talked to that same guy at the counter, Cody, about how I had put in a job application. He said that I could start working today. He gave me a uniform and such, and soon I was up to my head in orders. "Small cappuccino, Grande hot chocolate, don't forget the-" Everything was so confusing! So fast, so hurried. I started to get discouraged when Cody offered to help.

"You go in the back and start cleaning up. It's close to the end of the day. You've worked hard." I thank him and the lord and went back to clean up the back rooms and organize where all the stuff went.

An hour later, I came back to the front of the Star Bucks. It was practically deserted, and again, I thank Cody. "No sweat," He said. He then put up a finger. "Almost forgot." I thought he was gonna give me my paycheck in advance, but then pulled out a sheet of paper. "I was told to give this to you."

I looked at the small sheet of paper. I then gasped when I realized what it was and who it was from.

_You are a great kisser._

_I'm sorry. Really, I am. But I have a reason for everything._

_I'll make it up to you. We'll go out for dinner. Somewhere fancy. I think you'd like The Walters. It's great._

_I'll make it up to you. I'll tell you my name._

_If you come. _

_Sincerely, _

_The Shadow_

I found myself start to smile. Maybe this guy was crazy but… I think I liked it.

**A/N: …**

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I'm so sorry! I'm a bad author! I suck, guys. I'm so sorry. I'm gonna try to make better updates, but you know me. I suck, so you never know.**

**Thanks to anyone who actually waited this long! **

**Thanks for reading, and again, I'm very SORRY! -Cereal**


	6. The Searching of A Shadow

_The Shadow_

_Chapter 6_

_The Searching of A Shadow_

_The shadow is just a person looking for light, with something always in its way._

_-Unknown_

I saw the shadow once then. It was odd. He was nothing, or so I thought. But he was smooth, he was sly- and the shadow knows how to stay out of sight.

The shadow was always out of reach, out of range. But he was not out of his mind. He knew how to cover his tracks.

But he didn't know how to handle truths. That was one thing that the shadow didn't like to admit. He couldn't handle the sheer fact that things were going wrong.

{~}

After seeing Courtney on the bus stop, I couldn't help myself. I had kissed her lips, had held her close. It had been better than I thought it would be. For the first time in forever, I had felt wanted. And she barely knows me.

She doesn't even know my name and I crave her.

But something in my mind pains me. Everything is swirling around in there and all I can remember is jail and hurting and pain and my dad and my brother and it all just hurts, really bad-

But I shut it out.

I leave the train station and hop in my car. It's different this time- not the one that she likes. I only use that one for her. Only for her.

I get back home and notice that a light is on inside the house.

My blood runs cold because I know what this means. I reach under the seat of my car and take the cold metal in my hands. I haven't used a gun in seven years. I thought I would never have to ever again. It seems I was wrong.

I clasp the cold metal and open the car door, ready to face what's waiting in the house.

{~}

A few days ago, I stumbled among something that I obviously should have not.

My mom used to always claim I had a knack for those things, my brother and I. We could get into trouble that didn't even exist, could make a problem out of something that seemed perfectly fine. But then she would smile at us and kiss our foreheads. She said we struggled for the fun of it and strived for the truth. What she was pretty much trying to say was that it was good to be nosey.

I couldn't help but agree even to this day.

My parents used to take me and brother, Nate, to Mexico. We would spend our summers there at one of our various houses that we had bought there. This one was located next to a nice beach, about two miles from the streets of a hard little town that was overridden with guns and theft. Nate and I were in this place often.

That was the thing about Nate and I- we knew it was bad, but maybe that was why we liked it. He was the younger brother, but he wanted to go there most. I told him it was fine. He was twelve, and I was thirteen, so I knew we could take care of ourselves.

The first time we went to the neighborhood, we got jumped.

Some members of a gang surrounded us in an alley. But Nate just smooth talked us. He said all we wanted was some drugs. They asked if we were junkies. Nate shook his head. "We're the middle man." He argued. I just went along with it. Nate had always been the street smart one, and I had been good with everything else. I got a lot of school stuff, like math and science.

The gang apparently took a liking to Nate, or maybe they just appreciated how he hadn't been such a wimp, I'll never really know, but they sound us some stuff. And when I say 'stuff' I mean hard stuff- this was grade-A crack and weed and just nasty stuff. I call it snatch. Nate called it goods. There were all different names for it, but it was easy to see that everyone wanted it.

We easily got it back to the U.S. It was easy- we were so rich that we could buy our way through, and then make more money with what we sold. We found a way to get everything through, a way to help this gang sell more and more, and we got all the money. See, we bought it from these guys who couldn't make it across the border, smuggled it back in, and sold it over here for more money. It was easy, because everyone wanted a hit of this, which wasn't surprising, it was strong stuff.

Obviously, being a dealer, you can't smoke your own stash- but Nate cheated a bit. "Won't hurt to smoke a little, right?" I took one drag and had an allergic reaction to something in the weed. Apparently, it's some type of stuff they put on it that makes it better. I had to go the hospital, and I just lied to mom and dad and claimed I had been out with some buddies who pressured me to 'experiment'. They believed me, and I was really truthful when I said I would never smoke again. I couldn't. It would kill me.

Nate, however, wasn't allergic. He loved the stuff. I kept up my end of the deal and sold all I bought, but sooner or later, Nate started smoking all his up. He wasn't getting any money to give back to the gangs, and it was causing some tension.

When I was fourteen, I walked up to my house with Nate and saw that a light was on inside the house.

I didn't have a gun back then. I didn't have one. I didn't know anything.

Nate chewed his lip and we walked inside.

{~}

A few days back, I was on the phone with a dealer named Alberto. I've known him since the beginning, and he's really trust worthy. He told me he's had a shipment ready for me to pick up in a few weeks. He then told me about this guy who had been laying low on his deals.

"Apparently, he's been keeping some money from us. That means that the _chico_ is either desperate for cash, which doesn't make much sense unless he's insane, or that he's been smoking his own." Alberto has a thick accent. The first time I met him, I thought it was funny. Now I don't mention it. Most of the time, you don't make friends in this business. Al was probably the closest to companion I had, and he was in another country. It was kind of sad, really.

I smile though. I was in a good mood because I was thinking of her. I sigh into the phone. "So who's the slacker? I can go see what he's up to, if you need me to."

Alberto laughs lightly, shuffling around in the background noise of the phone. "The gringo comes from… a little bit from your neighborhood actually. Name is Meeks, he's been a dealer for two years. Has a fair amount of money, and he-"

I sat up straight in my chair. "Wait Alberto, what was his name?"

Alberto sighs, irritated. "I said his name is Meeks, first name Charlie. He's got a big family, muy beuno, really successful, it doesn't make sense why he would deal." I stayed silent for a while, and again, Al sighs. "Listen, Duncan, we can hash this out later."

"That'd be good, Al." I say through gritted teeth, hanging up the phone.

I run a hand over my face, and suddenly, I'm crying. I hear my sobs vibrate through the empty house and I think of Nate. I remember his smile and I wish I could see him again, he'd know what to do, he always knew what to do.

But I mentally slap myself. Because Nate isn't here. It's just me and all this money and this big, fucking, empty house that dares to call itself a home.

Charlie Meeks. Charlie Meeks.

Courtney Meeks. Courtney.

_My_ Courtney.

I growl underneath my breath and I try to calm myself. It's only when I call Alberto again that I learn more. Only then do I realize where the hit man is. I don't know who he is, they don't know who he is, but he lives in the area. And I have a plan. I have a plan.

It's formatting in my mind, and all I can think is that I need to see Courtney. I need to see her. My mind wraps around itself because I'm crazy, I'm crazy, I'm so freaking crazy! I'm stalking someone for gods sakes, what's wrong with me, what's wrong with the world, what, just what, I can't deal with it-

But then time stops. Find Courtney. See her. You'll be better. I take a deep breath and grab my coat, walking out of the house. All the while as I trot down the street and get in my car, I chant to myself that I'm sane, I'm alright, I'm normal.

No matter what, I'm still not convinced.

{~}

His mind was in turmoil. I didn't know what to think of the shadow yet. He was a background character, just another person in this world. He wasn't anything.

But he was so much more than that. The shadow felt things that hurt him and pained him and made him smile all the same. The shadow was quiet, the shadow was raw, but most of all, he was full of emotion.

He never wasn't full of that emotion.

I didn't know who he was, hell, no one did. But as I said, I didn't need to know. Not yet. He was just an identity. He didn't need a face, didn't need a name. He was a person.

But he wanted to be less than that. Not even a person, not even something alive. Something that could fade away, that liked the dark, that found comfort and love within it. Something that strived for the sun.

The shadow.

_There is life, there is light, there is death, there is love, there are shadows, and there are lights that lead us to our path._

_-Unknown_

Authors Notes:

Ugh, took too long to get this out, but this is one of those stories that I want to bring back! Bear with me. I am just getting the plot straightened out for this thing.

Other than that, I'd like to thank you all so much for reading and supporting this story!

:D Love, Cereal


End file.
